


Wing love

by Storm89



Series: Colts and Lolipops [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel show's Sam his wings and the young hunter learns something about his angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wing love

“Can I see your wings?”

Gabriel looked at Sam with a confused expression.

“What?”

“Can I see you wings?” Sam asked again.

Gabriel bit his lip and looked at Sam with apprehension.

“Sam, showing our wings is kinda…intimate.”

“Gabe, we just had sex a couple of hours ago.”

“Touché, Sasquatch.”

Gabriel sighed and stood up.

“Just…don’t freak out.”

Encouraged by Sam’ smile, Gabriel took a deep breath and unfurled his wings. 

Sam watched in awe as Gabriel’s wings came out; they were golden in color like his eyes. They were large and he had three in each side. They were gorgeous. Sam got up and stared at them.

“Can I touch them?”

“Uh, sure. Just be gentle.”

Sam nodded and reached out to touch one wing, his fingers stroking the soft feathers. He didn’t see Gabriel’s face twitch as he stroked the feathers along the joint. When he reached the shoulder joint, Gabriel gave a shuddering gasp and fell forward to Sam’s chest.

“Gabriel, what’s wrong?” Sam asked. 

“It’s just…it’s just been so long.” Gabriel whimpered.

Sam couldn’t help but flinch from that, hearing the aching loneliness in Gabriel’s voice. He know that although Gabriel decided to leave heaven on his own terms,, he missed his home, his family, the peace that used to be there.

Sam took Gabriel in his arms, holding the archangel tightly, nuzzling his hair. 

“I’m here, I’m here.” He whispered, knowing it wasn’t much, but hoped it was enough.

All Gabriel did was nuzzle the hunters chest, his wings cocooning them.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first chapter of my one shot series, Colts and Lollipops. Its a series of one-shots, some will be AU. This might take a while because I’m still thinking of ideas. 
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


End file.
